Iris
by riversofbloodandtears
Summary: She couldn’t run, for he would catch her, she couldn’t hide for he could smell her, and she wouldn’t survive, for he was thirsty, and he wanted… her blood. “Why do you not scream, divine onna?” said he, his voice deep and alluring, yet terrifying all the
1. Prologue

**Here's another new one. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha.**

**Summary: She couldn't run, for he would catch her, she couldn't hide for he could smell her, and she wouldn't survive, for he was thirsty, and he wanted… _her_ _blood_. "Why do you not scream, divine onna?" said he, his voice deep and alluring, yet terrifying all the same. (Sesskag)

* * *

**

_**IRIS**_

_Prologue_

A soft breath of wind blew through a forest, twisting and turning, this way and that, until it reached a field of dark purple irises.

In the middle sat a young woman, whom breathed a sigh as the breeze brushed past her. Her long, silky, black locks rose and fell with it.

She was humming a soft melody, and the sound of her voice was like a chorus of bluebirds singing to the heavens.

Her face would have been considered angelic had anyone seen her just then. Her smooth skin was a soft creamy color that contrasted greatly with her full, ruby red lips.

Suddenly, the snapping of a twig was heard behind her, and she slowly opened her eyes. Bright electric blue orbs scanned the area around her person. Then they fell to her lap, where she smoothed out the wrinkles in her dull, rough, kimono.

The woman sighed again, as she lifted the large bouquet of purple blooms into her arms. Then she stood with fluid grace, and began to walk away.

As she neared the edge of the trees, she suddenly became frightened. Slowly stepping backwards a few paces she nearly stumbled. Her lips trembled with a want to scream. Yet, unfortunately, her voice seemed to have escaped her, and thus frightening her even more.

Out of the shadows of the trees, came a tall, cloaked man. He had long - _very long, _wavy black hair, and pale skin. His head was down, facing the ground.

The young woman whimpered slightly, causing the man to raise his head. The vixen's eyes widened considerably, as they stared into deep, blood red eyes.

The dark wine-colored pools held a thirst, a hunger that she couldn't place. His thin pink lips curled into a sadistic smile, causing shivers to run down her spine. Pale skin contrasted greatly with the dark navy blue cloak that was elegantly draped over his shoulders.

All things considered, he was a sight of deadly beauty, yet there was a sense of foreboding that permeated the air around him, causing the woman to feel nauseated at the very sight of his angelic countenance.

One of his feet carried him forward a step, then another. The youthful lady felt as if she couldn't move. She felt frozen in place, while this creature drew closer and closer.

The breeze blew past again, lifting her black tresses away from her shoulders, exposing her pale, slender neck. When he saw this, the creature's eyes widened as well as his smile. Low and behold, two sharp fangs protruded from his thin lips. They shone brightly in the twilight, and the poor girl knew what he was - what would happen to her.

She couldn't run, for he would catch her, she couldn't hide for he could smell her, and she wouldn't survive, for he was thirsty, and he wanted… _her_ _blood_.

"Why do you not scream, divine onna?" said he, his voice deep and alluring, yet terrifying all the same. The raven-haired beauty trembled and turned her head, closing her eyes.

"Because I know you can, and will, kill me, my lord." A tear trickled down her cheek and glinted in the moonlight. "And I know that from the moment I looked into your eyes, my lord, you wanted my blood tonight. I will die. And I know this," She paused, and flicked her eyes open, looking directly into the face of death with a hatred so intense, Akuma himself could've been proud. "But remember this, Lord Naraku, _you will one day die by my own hand_."

The man snarled viciously and leaped towards the woman, grabbing her by the shoulders and holding her still. "This is going to hurt, onna…a lot." His mouth opened wide, stretching to an abnormal length, as his canines slowly became elongated, and a long, pink, snake-like tongue flicked out to lick the juncture between her shoulder and neck. He was Akuma, in the form of a man, yet nothing but a snake. Then, he plunged his fangs deep down into the vein beneath her flesh, and the woman cried out in anguish, gripping his own shoulders in agony.

Her body began to grow limp, and her screams ceased, but she desperately held onto life for a second longer. And at that moment, her eyes started to glow a soft white color. Slowly her lips moved, and she whispered in the man's ear with an eerie voice, "Whence the flesh of an innocent prey is removed then so shall it remove thee."

Lord Naraku finished his meal and threw the limp woman to the ground, wiping his bloody mouth on his dark sleeve. Her eyes stopped glowing, and her breaths became more and more ragged. "No one can kill me." He replied seriously, as he turned to walk away, holding his head proudly.

"Pride comes before a fall." Whispered the woman as her eyelids slid shut, a soft sigh escaping her lips.

* * *

**Review Please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chappie 1! Hope ya like it!**

**Disclaimer: Sesshomaru's mine! Muhahahahahaha! (looks at angry lawyers) umm… never mind! Come on, you know I was kiddin'! I don't own Inuyasha! (Lawyers brandish their cell phones) or Sesshomaru! (damn! No fair!)

* * *

**

**Iris **

**Chapter 1**

Bored.

That is the one and only word he could find to describe the presence of six advisors whom argued and quarreled in front of him about the most trivial of matters.

Well… _he _thought it was trivial.

To every other Lord and Lady, advisor or commoner, the reality of his lonely existence was inexcusable. So, in all truth and fact, he could care less whether or not these unworthy advisors would kill themselves in their debate.

His bright gold irises flowed to the left of the traditional Japanese castle, and he inconspicuously gazed longingly out the window. Great old cherry trees blossomed a soft radiant pink, and the plump orange sun was just snuggling down in the bosom of the valley beyond. Oranges, yellows, and bright red clouds swirled around the fiery orb in the distance.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" His attention flickered back to the advisors for a split second, telling them he was listening. "What is my lord's opinion on the matter at hand?" Sesshomaru turned his gaze on the man, his handsome face void of any emotion known to man. The man gulped under his lord's intense scrutiny, and perspiration began to form on his brow as he squirmed uncomfortably.

Sesshomaru noticed this, and it annoyed him to no end. "Do I make you nervous, Kenka?" he asked in a deep, rumbling, monotone voice. The man named Kenka looked down at his feet.

"Iie, my lord." Kenka answered quietly. His body began to quiver, and he was breathing quickly.

"Do I frighten you, Kenka?" Sesshomaru watched the man freeze up. The body was stock still, and he was sweating like a pig.

"Answer me mortal." Sesshomaru growled out in annoyance and impatience. "Answer me." His voice dripped with malice this time and he was on the verge of killing the insolent man that stood before him.

"I-Iie… my lor-"

Wine-red liquid suddenly splattered across the floor and the other advisors looked at Sesshomaru in terror. Small drops of the hot sticky liquid were speckled all over the faces of the advisors. A long thin silver sword extended from Sesshomaru's right hand, and it dripped with the same sticky blood. "Liar."

He gazed icily at his other advisors, and turned. "Leave." The word in itself was not threatening, but when it passed over his pale lips, it became a _very_ menacing term.

The advisors all hurriedly stumbled out of the room, staggering or falling over one another in their haste. But nonetheless, they had each departed in a matter of minutes, leaving Sesshomaru to himself.

He silently glided over to the window and jumped to stand on the sill. He pushed open the great glass panes and looked down below at the motionless head of trees that marked the beginning of a great forest, the Forest of Inuyasha. It stretched all around the great palace and mysteriously snaked around hills and mountains as far as the eye could see.

Abruptly Sesshomaru leaped from the large skylight, gracefully descending upon the soft ground. He landed, not with a thud, but with a soft tap, and setting his sights on the forest… he vanished.

Deep in the heart of the great forest, Sesshomaru suddenly appeared, and from the looks of his windblown hair (though it was still quite smooth and untangled) one could tell he had sprinted almost unseen through the woods.

From here, Sesshomaru looked up, gazing at the stars that were just appearing in the twilit sky. The silence of the life around him was serene and calming to his bloodstained soul. Here, he felt at peace.

Sesshomaru's ear suddenly twitched, for he could hear a man's snarl followed quickly by a woman's anguished cry. He ignored it…for a moment. Because then the wind brought him a most unwanted gift… the scent of Lord Naraku, and fresh blood.

Leaping up, Sesshomaru disappeared once again, and seconds later found himself in a field of irises. Naraku was already long gone, and Sesshomaru found that he was again unable to catch the murderer. Sighing he turned around, ready to leave, but he stopped, nearly forgetting he had heard a woman's scream.

But he had not intended to stay and help her. After all, she _was_ dead and he didn't know her, so what was the point in reviving her? Yet the moment his eyes flowed across her face he could not help but to stay and observe her.

Sesshomaru was breathless for the first time in… centuries. The woman was young, probably twenty summers, no more, no less. Long obsidian locks of hair flowed out and around her crown, adorning her with a black halo. Her flesh was a peachy color and it looked _so very_ smooth. She had delicate black eyebrows, and a small nose, and a softly pointed chin.

Sesshomaru could not think straight and he bent down onto his knees right beside the girl, placing his hands on her cheeks. She still felt warm, and her skin was smoother than polished marble, softer than the clouds.

Then Sesshomaru saw her lips. Plump cherry red lips, that were parted ever so slightly, seemed as if they were begging him to taste them. He ran his thumb over them, shuddering when he found them to be the softest part of her face yet. Then he gazed up to her closed eyelids. The long jet-black lashes cascaded over her high cheekbones, effectively holding her eyes shut.

Sesshomaru wished desperately he could see what color her eyes were, and he found himself cutting open his palm and holding the bloody cut to her mouth. The crimson liquid dripped silently in to her mouth, seeping down into her body, reviving it with an intake of life essence.

Suddenly the girl gave a shuddering gasp, and her chest moved slowly with each breath she took. Sesshomaru continued to let her drink his blood, reviving her completely. Unfortunately for the girl, this awakening was going to be painful.

He took his hand away from her mouth and watched as the wound healed rapidly. Then he returned to the girl. She had already begun to writhe and squirm in pain. Her slender eyebrows were knitted together and a frown was on her red lips. Suddenly her hands flew up to clutch her head and she screamed in pain.

Sesshomaru swooped down, scooping her up in his arms, holding her still so she could not hurt herself. After a few minutes of endless torture for the both of them, she in pain and he _watching _her in her pain, her movements and screams ceased. Her breathing became regular and she no longer seemed to be in any pain. She was just…asleep.

Sesshomaru gently set his prize on the ground, in her bed of irises, and leaped into a nearby tree to watch her.

* * *

'_Kagome…' _the woman swirled around. 

"Who's there?" She demanded shakily. Her body had just felt like it was on fire, it had hurt so much, but… now she felt better. 'Am I dead?' she asked herself.

'_Kagome…' _it sounded like Naraku's voice. The girl panicked, she was not ready for him yet! She couldn't kill him yet! Kagome knew she had to get away, but she didn't know where she was!

Suddenly Naraku's face appeared right in front of her out of nowhere. _'You are mine, Kagome.'

* * *

_

Kagome sat up abruptly, breathing hard, thanking kami it was all just a dream. 'Was it just a dream?' she thought fearfully.

Kagome looked up, it was night. The moon was a thin crescent sliver, and the stars were tiny speckles in the black blanket they called the sky. Then she looked around herself. 'I'm still in the field of irises.'

There was a metallic taste in her mouth. It tasted good, but she wanted to know what it was. Kagome brought her fingers up to her mouth and felt something sticky and wet on her lip. She wiped it onto her finger and looked at it. 'Blood…'

Suddenly she had the feeling she was being watched. "Who's there?" She demanded again. Behind her she faintly heard a soft thud, and when she turned around she was face to face with a tall handsome man.

He had long snow-white hair and ivory colored skin. A blue crescent moon was tattooed on his forehead, and two red stripes adorned both of his cheeks. His hair was tucked behind…pointy ears, and his eyes were a bright molten gold that stared intently at herself. 'Not good Kag!' she thought to herself. But when she saw that his lips were pale pink, smooth and inviting, she felt herself drawing closer to the man. He in turn did the same.

Each was hypnotized by the other, and their faces drew ever closer. They were merely a hair apart when Kagome stopped. "Who are you?" She whispered to him curiously.

He moved closer so that their lips brushed lightly together. And then without warning he fully claimed her mouth, bringing his hands up to hold her face.

Kagome gasped against the man's mouth and he took the opportunity to slip his tongue inside her hot cavern, licking every nook and cranny in it, completely and utterly tasting her. Then just as she was about to return the kiss, he pulled away, resting his forehead on hers while he breathed deeply.

His hot sweet breath on her face was alluring, and she wanted to kiss him again. Alas, he spoke, in a deep timbre, answering her long forgotten question.

"Your savior."

* * *

**Sooooooooooooo…. Watcha think? Eh? Eh? Come on! Review and tell me! **


End file.
